Opposites
by OnLy In DrEaMs NoW
Summary: Maka heads off to the park to avoid her father, but is soon talked into sleeping over at Black Star and Tsubaki's house. She overhears Soul talking to Kid and Black Star and finds out Soul likes someone. Maka/Soul Random thing I had floating around my head. PICTURE IS NOT MINE FOUND IT ON GOOGLE
1. Chapter 1

~*~Maka's P.O.V~*~

Hi, my name is Maka Albarn and I'm 17 years old. My father is Spirit Albarn and my mother is Kami Albarn, but my papa is currently "raising" me since my mama walked out on us. I can't say I blame her, though. I would leave my husband too if I came home from work every night to see him locking lips with another woman. Every night papa brings home a new woman, and every night I go to the park to escape it. I wait for about 3 hours, just texting my friend Tsubaki and waiting to go home. It's been that way every night for about a year now.

Tonight is is different. I sit on a bench under an oak tree and pull out my IPod, opening textfree and finding Tsubaki's number. It's about 8 o'clock, the sun is setting and a pleasant breeze blows over Death City. I sigh contentedly; I had always loved the cold weather. I quickly snap out of my reverie and begin the night's conversation.

_Tsubaki, you there?_

_Maka? Yeah I'm here. I take it you're at the park again?_

_Sadly. Although I can't say I'm surprised, considering papa has no self-control._

_Haha, yeah I guess you're right. But isn't it a bit chilly for you to sit outside tonight? It's like fifty degrees out!_

_Probably, but I'll live. _

_Well, you could come over to my house. My parents are out of town until Tuesday. They wouldn't mind._

_I don't know, Tsubaki…_

_Come on, please? I haven't seen you in so long! All it ever is anymore is texts! I miss you Maka :(_

_Hmm…alright, you win. I'll come over._

_YES!_

_It'd probably be a good idea to invite Patty and Liz too; you said your parents wouldn't care._

_Hmm, okay I'll call them. See you in a bit Maka-Chan!_

_See you then._

I sigh, this time out of exasperation. Somehow Tsubaki always gets me to agree with her. I stand and stretch my arms a bit, jumping when my IPod starts buzzing. I roll my eyes and pick it up, looking at the new text.

_Hey, Maka?_

_Yeah?_

_Would you mind if Black Star invited Kid and Soul over? He heard me talking about it to Liz and nearly exploded he wanted to join in so badly!_

I gape in shock at the screen. Soul? Soul Evans, the most popular guy in school? I wanted to die just then. I have a massive crush on him. He hangs out with the popular kids (like Black Star and Kid) while I am the epitome of unpopular. I wasn't sure if I could last a whole night with him in the same building.

_That's fine, not like they'll be talking to us anyway. Knowing Black Star he'll just hole them up in his room for the night._

There is a long pause before I get a response.

_Maka. Not to pry, but…_

_But what?_

_When are you gonna tell Soul how you feel?_

My shoulders visibly droop. I'd been hoping she wouldn't ask me that. I shake my head and reply.

_I probably never will. I mean, we're polar opposites. He's cool, I'm a reject. He's got every girl at school pinning after him, I'm completely ignored. I see no point in telling him. Things would get awkward the few times we talk, and I don't think I could take the rejection…_

I begin walking towards Tsubaki's house, my face blank. I haven't thought about Soul for a long time, and when I do I get very depressed. If I let my façade slip, all the sadness and melancholy will show, and I can't let that happen.

Not that he would care if he saw it. He was too cool to care about unpopular bookworms.

~*~Soul's P.O.V~*~

I roll my eyes as I hear my phone go off from its position on the bed. Only one person would call me at 8:30 at night, the egotistical bastard I call my best friend. "So uncool," I mutter, shuffling to the edge of the bed and snatching my phone from the surface. As I thought, Black Star had the bright idea to call me just as I was about to head out for a drive. I sit on the bed and open the phone, smirking at the wall.

"Hey Soul! Wanna come over for a sleep over with THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR?" His voice bellows, and I hold the phone away from my ear. I'd like to keep my hearing, thanks.

"Sure, why not. Who's gonna be there?"

"I invited you and Kid and Tsubaki invited Patty, Liz, and Maka."

My smirk fades into a smile. Maybe tonight I'd talk to Maka…

"Cool. Be there in a few." I go to hang up on him, but his yell stops me.

"WAIT!" He cries, and I sigh, holding the phone to my ear once again.

"What!?" I say irritably. There is a moment of silence, and his voice is low, serious.

"I know something you'll probably want to know, but you can't tell ANYONE. Got it?"

I sit in shock for a minute. Black Star is never this serious.

"Yeah…what is it?" I ask, trying to make it sound as if I'm not really interested, even though on the inside I'm jumping up and down in anticipation.

"It's about Maka…"

My heart drops. "Shit," I murmur so he can't hear me, running a hand through my white hair.

"What about her?" I say suspiciously.

"…First, do you like her?" He asks, and I growl in irritation.

"Yeah, she's cool." I state casually.

"Soul you know what I mean." His stern voice makes me sigh.

"…fine I do." I'm sure he can hear the nervousness in my voice. He'd have to be deaf not to.

"Good," he says happily, suddenly back to his normal self. "Then I think you'll be glad to know she likes you too!"

My red eyes widen, my jaw hanging open and exposing my sharp teeth.

"She does?!" I ask hoarsely.

"Yeah! She told me herself a few days ago. Or rather, she told Tsubaki, but I was snooping. Ehehe…" I hear him laugh nervously.

"This is so cool. Here, I'll be there in a few okay?"

"Kay, but bring your suit just in case." Mischief leaks from his words, and I raise an eyebrow.

"O-kayyy…"

I'm really starting to regret saying yes to him. But if Maka really does like me back, then it'll all be worth it.

~*~Maka's P.O.V~*~

I turn onto Kishin Avenue, where Tsubaki's house is, and begin walking faster. Blair, the biggest whore in the world, also lives on this street, and I'd rather not have to endure her insults.

Unfortunately, luck is not on my side today.

"Well well well, look who it is!" I sigh deeply.

"Shit…"I mutter in frustration as Blair approaches me, a false smile on her perfect face. I walk past her, determined to get to Tsubaki's house quickly.

"Don't ignore me bitch!" I hear her snap, and I turn my head to glance at her, still walking.

"I'm not ignoring you; I'm escaping you." I say blankly, and she frowns, her hands curling into fists.

"You think you're so cool, don't you, you pathetic excuse for a human being?" She seethes, and I sigh.

"I never said that. If you'd stop whoring yourself out for five minutes you'd know that I think nothing of the sort."

"Excuse me?!" Blair hisses, and before I know it she spins me around by my shoulder and throws a punch at my face. I quickly move my head and grab her by the arm, spinning her around and grabbing the other one so she is facing away from me.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I growl, my grip tightening on her arms. She whimpers pitifully and I scoff, shoving her forward towards her house. She shoots me a glare and stalks off to her house, muttering curses under her breath.

I walk up Tsubaki's driveway and reach out to ring the doorbell, but I don't have the chance because the door is thrown open and I am instead crushed by a hug.

"Oh my God Maka!" Tsubaki cries, her voice muffled since her head is buried in my shoulder. "What the hell was that?!"

"Blair starting trouble." I say with a shrug, and my host frowns at me.

"You realize threatening her wasn't the only way to escape from her."

"Yeah, but that was the quickest escape route, and if I was there much longer I would have broken her wrist or something." The black haired girl sighs, shaking her head with a small smile.

"You really should tell someone about her."

"What good would it do? She's got the whole school wrapped around her finger. It wouldn't help, if anything it'd make things worse."

Tsubaki shrugged. "Well go on and head upstairs, I'll wait down here for the Thompsons."

I nod and head up the stairs, pausing at Black Star's door. It was closed, otherwise I would have been seen right away. I listen quietly for a moment, and hear something that makes me freeze.

First Kid. "Soul, you really need to tell her how you feel. Keeping things like that inside for too long will stress you out horribly."

Soul sighed from inside. "Yeah, I know. But what if you guys are wrong and she doesn't feel the same? That'd be so uncool!" He argued, and I feel my heart shatter.

He already had a crush on someone.

I feel my eyes begin to tear up and quickly walk to Tsubaki's room, closing the door and locking it before letting the tears fall.

"I knew it was too good to be true," I whisper, voice shaking. "I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner…"

~*~Soul's P.O.V~*~

I knock on the door to Black Star's house, and Tsubaki answers the door. She nods at me and steps aside, allowing me to pass. I return the gesture and start up the stairs, shoving the first door on the right open when I reach the top. "Soul!" Black Star says happily, smiling broadly as I enter the room. I grin back and Kid sets down his book, folding his hands in his lap from his seat on the computer chair.

"You certainly don't take long to appear, do you?" He asks monotonously, and I smirk, showing off my teeth.

"Not if I can help it." I respond, turning to Black Star, who had taken up a position on the end of his bed. I stay standing.

"Well Soul," Kid says, standing. "Let's get down to business before we start the merriment of the evening." I eye him warily and he gives me a stern expression. "Soul, you really need to tell her how you feel. Keeping things like that inside for too long will stress you out horribly."

I sigh. "Yeah, I know. But what if you guys are wrong and she doesn't feel the same? That'd be so uncool!" I shoot back, and I suddenly jerk my head towards the door as I hear a door slam from down the hall. My face goes from worried to pure terror. I look over to Black Star, then to Kid. They both share my expression.

Someone heard us, and didn't like what we were saying in the least.

"Kid…" I say quietly, and he nods. I open the door quietly and look around. As I thought, Tsubaki's bedroom door was now closed and most likely locked. I head downstairs, seeing Tsubaki greeting the twins.

"Hey Tsubaki, were you upstairs a just now?" I ask with a frown. She shakes her head, and the twins quietly watch the exchange.

"No, but Maka was. Why?" She says in worry. My heart speeds up.

Maka had heard us talking about her.

But she didn't know it was her. She thought I liked some other girl.

I have to fix this.

"No reason, I heard a door close upstairs and thought you'd know who was up there." I say casually, shrugging. Tsubaki nods and I head back up to Black Star's room. I close the door behind me and look up at my friends. Black Star and Kid are sitting on the bed, eyes downcast, and they both look up at me eagerly when I enter the room. The looks fade, however, when they see my distressed expression.

"It was Maka," I say hoarsely. Kid sighs and Black Star's eyes widen. I sit beside Kid so we're all in a row and bury my head in my hands. "Damn it, I gotta talk to her." I was dreading it; surprising seeing as I was quite popular at school and therefore good at talking to people, especially girls.

But Maka wasn't just any girl. She was Maka Albarn, and in my eyes the most amazing girl I've ever met.

I won't give up on her.

~*~Maka's P.O.V~*~

My tears abruptly stop when I hear the door to Black Star's room open. I tense and listen as a pair of footsteps makes its way downstairs. Voices drift up to my hiding spot, and I recognize the male voice instantly as Soul, and the female as Tsubaki.

"Hey Tsubaki, were you upstairs a just now?" He asks, and I can detect the worry in his voice.

"No, but Maka was. Why?" I sweat drop.

"Thanks a lot, Tsubaki," I murmur, rolling my eyes and leaning my head on the door as I continue to listen. There is a brief silence before he responds.

"No reason, I heard a door close upstairs and thought you'd know who was up there." Soul says nonchalantly, and I hear his footsteps begin to ascend the stairs once more. Once I'm sure he's in Black Star's room I quietly open the door to the hallway. The door is closed again. I carefully creep to the door hiding them and listen. At first I hear nothing. Then Soul murmurs three simple words that sound so heartbroken I have to bite my lip to resist going in there and giving him a hug.

"It was Maka." I hear Kid sigh and the bed creaking, a sign that Soul had gone to sit with his friends. The next time he speaks, his voice is muffled. "Damn it, I gotta talk to her."

"Yes, you should make things right," Kid agrees, and Black Star's obnoxiously loud voice echoes throughout the house.

"YEAH! I, THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR, COMMAND YOU TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT WITH YOUR L-"Kid promptly cut him off before he could finish by covering his mouth with a ringed hand. He turned to look at me firmly.

"Good luck Soul." He nods solemnly and I inwardly scoff.

"You act like you're never gonna see me again." I say, feigning hurt. Kid shrugs.

"Depending on Maka that may be the case." I glower at him.

"I love your faith in me." And with that I turn and walk out of the room to begin my search for Maka.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Short chapter is short. And sorry if there were a lot of mistakes on the last chapter, I think I fixed them, so it's all good.**_

_**Also, I'll probably discontinue writing my other fanfics, considering that I've, in my opinion, run myself into a brick wall in both of them. Sorry if you were actually reading them, but I've just lost my muse. :(**_

_**Thanks to everyone who read this, it feels good knowing someone actually read this and liked it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, too. :D**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the story, this will be the last chapter (obviously) so please review or something to let me know how I did!**_

* * *

~*~Soul's P.O.V~*~

The moment I opened the door my eyes homed in on the door across the hall. It was now open, meaning Maka had retreated to some other part of Black Star's house. I check the rest of the upstairs rooms and have no luck finding her, so I head downstairs. No one is in the living room or hall, so I hesitantly head for the kitchen.

As I expected the girls were gathered around the island at the center of the room. Patty was chattering happily to a stuffed giraffe, which was no surprise. Liz was painting her nails, also expected. Tsubaki was chopping fruits, probably for the girls to make into a fruit salad or something. I frowned when I saw Maka. She was at the very end of the counter, a dejected expression on her face. I kept up my cool facade, but inside I just wanted to hug her and never let her go. Cheesy, I know, but that's really how I felt.

Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki all turned to look at me, but Maka continued to stare at the counter. The girls were all glaring at me, and I felt my facade slipping, showing a small amount of concern as I stared intently at Maka. I shifted uncomfortably and shoved my hands in my pockets.

It's now or never, I guess.

~*~ Maka's P.O.V~*~

I jumped just a little when Soul walked into the room, but forced myself to continue staring at the granite counter top. Although that was hard to do considering he was wearing the outfit he'd been wearing the day I'd fallen for him-gray jeans, an orange shirt, and a black, leather jacket. The chatter that the others were engaged in stopped the moment he entered the room. I knew they were glaring at him, and he deserved it.

"Maka..?"I heard him say uncertainly, and I looked up ever so slightly so I could see his face. His eyes were brimming with emotions-sadness, worry, guilt, and…love? "Could I…talk to you?"

I nodded slowly and stood, walking past him into the hall. I heard the girls start whispering the moment he entered the hall with me. I turned to face him, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Maka…how much did you hear upstairs?"He asked carefully, and I shrugged, keeping my face blank.

"Just you and the guys talking about how you should tell your crush how you feel." I say quietly. And he looks away.

"Yeah…and I'm about to."I look up at him questioningly, and he smiles hesitantly. "Maka, I know you're probably upset about what you heard up there, since I'm pretty sure now that you like me." I instantly turned red, but didn't correct him, so he continued. "What would you say if I told you that it was you we were talking about?" My eyes widened a bit, but I collected myself and schooled my expression back to uncaring.

"I would tell you not to lie." He gave me a hurt expression; one that I could tell was genuine.

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"You have every girl at school chasing after you. Lots of them are pretty. Why would you like a nobody who's flatter than a board?" I say bitterly, and he takes a step back, almost like I'd physically slapped him.

"Well, what would I have to do to prove to you that I'm not lying?" He asked, leaning closer, and I hesitated.

"Kiss me." I say, hoping he'll just give up on this whole charade. He doesn't.

"Gladly." He says, and before I can even blink he's leaned down and captured my lips in his. My eyes widen in shock. I don't even realize I'm kissing him back until I feel him pull away what feels like seconds later. I open my eyes (which I hadn't even noticed were closed) and stared up at him, the shock evident on my face. He stares back, and I can see the legitimate affection in his eyes.

"You…really mean it? You're not messing with me?" I ask, almost afraid of the answer. He smiles gently at me.

"Of course I mean it. You may not think so, but I think you're beautiful." I look down timidly, my cheeks heating up again. "And all the blushing you do is cute, too." He adds with a smirk, winking at me. I punch his arm lightly with a small laugh…

"Are you two quite done? You've been talking for two minutes, and you must have sucked face for five." Black Star's voice says from behind us, and I spin around. Sure enough, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patti are all standing there with amused expressions. My eyes widen and my face heats up. Soul wraps an arm around me from behind and presses himself against my back, resting his head on my shoulder. I feel him smirk against my cheek.

"Just give us five more minutes."

_**Review please! :D**_


End file.
